supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
The Offspring of Zorc
The Offspring of Zorc were the main antagonists of Super Smash Bros. Crossover. The name of the group comes from the fact that the members are the offspring of Zorc Necrophades. The full group debuts in The Keys of Smash Arc. The Offspring of Zorc consist of Yami Bakura, Yami Zelda, Yami Kirby, and Zombie Reed. At the end of the first arc of Season 21, Samus becomes a part of the Smash Core and Mutant Elfin leaves the group to rejoin the heroes. In Season 22, Bowser defects from the group because of his tragic and complicated past. In Season 23, Samus realizes the error of her ways and rejoins the Heroes of Legend. Later, it is revealed that the Offspring of Zorc are connected to the Heroes of Legend, and later join the Heroes of Legend, with Coredegon replacing them as the main antagonist of the series. However, Mechtavius Destroyer tempts the Offspring of Zorc to abandon their friends, which they willingly agree to do. Members Yami Bakura Main article: Yami Bakura The leader of the group and the oldest member of the group, due to being Zorc's first offspring. Despite this, Yami Bakura looks like he is in his teenage years. Yami Bakura spawned two reincarnations known as Yami Zelda and Yami Kirby. His host is Ryo Bakura. Yami Zelda Main article: Yami Zelda Yami Zelda is Yami Bakura's first reincarnation. She was born after Yami Bakura was nearly killed, due to the fact that Ryo Bakura wasn't wearing the Millennium Ring at the time. Her host is Zelda. Yami Kirby Main article: Yami Kirby Yami Kirby is Yami Bakura's second reincarnation. Unlike Yami Zelda, Yami Kirby was born by accident, since Kirby ate the Millennium Ring while a Yami Bakura clone was forming. His host is Kirby, though he has yet to possess Kirby. Zombie Reed Main article: Zombie Reed Hailing from Earth-2149. Zombie Reed is the reincarnation of Gigadark Bowser's cunning intellect. Of all 3 reincarnates, Zombie Reed's appearance barely changed when he joined Yami Bakura, with his outfit becoming black, the 4 symbol becoming a skull, and the addition of a black trenchcoat. Zombie Reed is married to Zombie Sue and had 2 children named Franklin and Valeria, but they were killed during the spread of the zombie plague in order to drive Zombie Reed insane and prompt him to come to Earth-616. Bowser Main article: Bowser After leaving the group because he is tired of losing, Bowser is eventually tempted to abandon the respect he has earned and rejoins the Offspring of Zorc. *Weapon: Cracker Launcher Samus Aran Main article: Samus Aran After realizing the error of her ways, Samus left the Offspring of Zorc up until Mechtavius Destroyer offered the Dark Heroes of Legend to defect from the side of good. While they refused, Samus defected to the side of evil after thinking it over. *Weapon: Fan Members Yami bakura.png|Yami Bakura Alt-zelda2.jpg|Yami Zelda Yami Kirby.jpg|Yami Kirby SamusSSBB.jpg|Samus Aran Reed Richards (Earth-2149).jpg|Zombie Reed Bowser.png|Bowser Trivia *The Offspring of Zorc are the dark counterparts of the Heroes of Legend in several ways. #Yami Bakura is the dark counterpart of Naruto Uzumaki and Goku, as where they are pure good, Yami Bakura is pure evil. #Yami Zelda is the dark counterpart of Fabia Sheen, as both are of royal descent in a way. #Yami Kirby is the dark counterpart of Psycho Kirby and Pichu, as Yami Kirby and Pichu are super-cute, and while Psycho Kirby is sadistic, he knows the difference between right and wrong, whereas Yami Kirby doesn't. #Zombie Reed is the dark counterpart of Zombie Spider-Man and Zombie Wasp, as they are zombies from Earth-2149, but Zombie Spider-Man and Zombie Wasp know what they did was wrong, whereas Zombie Reed doesn't. *Unlike the Heroes of Legend, The Offspring of Zorc don't have weapons and can't fuse. Category:Offspring of Zorc Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes